


my currency holds more sway (the things men do when they think nobody is looking)

by Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Series: saf ficlets!! [10]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blackmail, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, it reeeeally could be either?, it’s Not Happy y’all, oops chimera sucks, you can’t prove it either way, y’all know it’s coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: so, a while ago, us on the saf server were talking about an au where owen had been blackmailed all along, and was just doing it to keep curt safe.and i wrote this.how about we finally post, huh?(edited 2/5/2020 for formatting)





	my currency holds more sway (the things men do when they think nobody is looking)

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry in advance :))

“I’ve been waiting _ so damn long _ for this!”

Ignoring Curt’s cries, he raised his machete. _ I’ll explain everything in one moment, love. Just hold on. _

And then the world went dark.

When he surfaced, his mask was still on, his head hurt like hell, and Curt wasn’t in the chair.

He was staring at a woman and saying Owen’s name.

The way he said it broke his heart.

_ I’m coming, _he thought, and aimed the gun at the woman.

** _BANG. _ **

He fell into the black of unconscious without seeing whether he hit his target.

* * *

_ Who are you? _

_ I’m Diane Fray, and I’d like to tell you about Chimera. _

_ Is that some kind of creepy villain organization? _

_ Not quite, no. I do think you’ll be quite interested when I tell you what exactly it is we do. _

_ Which is…? _

_ Heal first. It’s no good to have you up and running too soon. When you’re ready, I’ll talk to you. _

* * *

One of the first things he said after revealing himself to be the Deadliest Man Alive?

“I should have been an actor.”

It’s what kept both him and Curt alive during his four long years with Chimera: his ability to fake complete devotion to them, pretend he cared nothing for his once-partner, warp their view of him until he didn’t know who he was anymore.

He’d forgiven Curt, as much as he could forgive the man for all this.

If he hadn’t fallen, none of this would have happened.

He didn’t know if he was talking about the literal fall or the metaphorical one anymore.

* * *

_ Chimera deals in secrets, or the lack of them. We think everyone can and should be a spy, and secrets only hurt. _

_ Why do you want _me?

_ You see, we know you have a secret. You can help us of your own free will— _

_ —like hell I will— _

_ —or you can hear what we have on you and what exactly is at stake if you refuse. _

_ Everyone thinks I’m dead. There’s no one I care about. My parents are shitty people and I distanced myself from everyone. _

_ Not a certain Special Agent, right? _

_ … _

_ Yes, Curt Mega. You two were close. _ Far _ too close, as I’m aware. _

_ No. _

_ Now you know. _

* * *

All he’d wanted for years was to escape with his once-partner, leave Chimera behind forever.

* * *

They stood on the stairs, guns pointed at each other. The hatred in both their eyes is no longer shocking, neither willing to back down.

Owen prays Curt catches the hidden meanings in the monologue he has prepared.

Curt could always see through him.

_ I’ve stolen for them, lied for them, even killed. _

_ Please. _

_ Just give me this one thing _

“Time to take your final bow, Curt,” Owen states.

“My team is destroying your island facility as we speak. Your surveillance network is fried. There will be no encore tonight.” His hand shakes, slightly. “For you.”

_ Good. _

“Perhaps you’ve destroyed _ that _ island facility, but what of the others?”

Curt’s gun lowers. “There’s more?”

_ Take notes, love. You’ll need them. _“How does it feel to know you’ll never catch up with us.”

“It’s not too late to fix this.” _ No. _“If you agree to give up Chimera, I’m sure the agency can pull some strings—”

“YOU STILL DON'T SEE, DO YOU, CURT!” _ I can't do it! You can’t die! I won’t let you. _ “There won’t _ be _ any agency to go back to, once the system is global. I’m going to single-handedly dismantle everything you’ve ever believed in.”

“We used to share those beliefs.” There’s something so sincere in Curt’s face it _ hurts. _ “Think of the missions we served. The lives we saved.” His voice grows stronger, more insistent. “The impact we had on this world.” _ The impact we had on each other. “_Together.”

Owen’s shed too many tears about this to start crying now.

“Two of the greatest spies to ever live. And you consider that. And you look me in the eyes, and you tell me you don’t believe were making a difference.” He’s almost shouting now, and it’s like knives, knives and bullets headed right for his heart.

“The future is happening, Curt. And it’s not going to wait for you.” _ You have to stop it. _ “What use will one man be when a _ box _ in a _ room _can do his job in seconds, huh?”

“Sounds boring.”

Owen lets out a soft _ hah._ _The same Curt. _

“You’re a caveman.” He makes a gesture with the gun, and isn’t quite sure Chimera didn’t manage to brainwash him after all. “And I’ve invented fire.”

Curt looks about to have a panic attack, or maybe cry. “I’ll stop you.”

“You’ll do your best.” _ Your best is pretty damn good. _

“The warmest hello to the coldest goodbye… I remember.” He cocks his gun. “Spies never die.” _ I didn’t die. You won’t die. _ “A new world awaits us, Curt. A world without agencies, a world without spies, a world without _ secrets _.”

“Some secrets aren’t yours to share.”

Curt turns away from the wall to face him with the saddest eyes he’s ever seen.

“What about our secret?”

He takes a step forward. “The time we shared.” Another. “The feelings we had,” he continues, almost angrily now, stepping forward so the gun was only a foot away from his chest. _ Don’t. _

“For each other.”

He gestures around with his shoulder. “Are you ready to share that with the world?”

Owen wavers, eyes not quite dry. He adjusts his grip on the gun, all too aware of the lack of visible cameras and microphones noting their every word, every move.

_ You don’t know the danger of saying things out loud. _

His words are tainted with unspilled tears when he finally speaks.

“That secret died the night you left me for dead.”

_ Secrets don’t last when they’re known. _

_ Exploited. _

Curt doesn’t looked surprised, only resigned, disappointed. “Clearly.”

“Here’s some advice, Curt.” The other man turns away from him, and he’s almost glad for it. “It’s called moving on.” _ You can’t spend four whole years on one mistake. You’ll have to learn if you’re to defeat Chimera, to find happiness. _

_ With or without me. _

“Do give it a try.”

_ Please understand. _

** _BANG. _ **

The gun flies out of his hand, and Owen is glad for it. The momentum knocks him back, and he wipes his eyes.

Curt moves forward, closer, closer.

Almost pressing the gun to his forehead.

For the first and last time, Owen felt a true spike of fear. Following is the realization, the disappointment. _ Oh. __You didn’t understand. _

“You know, killing me won’t take the system offline, so what are you doing.”

Curt looks angry, resigned, and Owen knows he will die. “Taking your advice.”

_ Oh. _

_ Curt. _

_ I hope you take Chimera down. _

_ I hope you blow their brains out. _

_ I hope you never find out I still love you. _

_ I hope they don’t find out you loved me too. _

_ Goodbye, Curt Mega. _

_ I hope you know I lo— _

** _BANG. _ **

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me at my tumblr, nottodaylogic :)


End file.
